


Too Much Candy!

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Multi, THIS IS HALLOWEEN! THIS IS HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: The Sanders Sides are dressing up for Halloween! What will they wear? Continue reading to find out! :DThere's 2 swear words, just warning you.





	Too Much Candy!

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!!!!!

"Happy Halloween everyone! It's finally here!" Thomas cheered in the mind palace. 

Virgil jumped up beside him, dressed in costume. "You bet it is! I've been waiting for FAR too long, to bring out this costume!" Virgil exclaimed happily. 

"Ooooh! I love the Jack Skellington outfit!" Thomas complimented. Virgil had the traditional Jack Skellington outfit, with a Santa hat and a fake beard added to the mix!

"Thanks! I would've added the Santa coat to the mix, but I didn't get it made in time." Virgil confessed. 

"Well, that's perfectly fine. We all gotta appreciate Halloween first, before we jump right into Christmas." Thomas said, confidently. 

"Ya, tell me about it!" Roman replied, rising up in costume as well. 

"Hey- OH MY GOSH! You're a Roman Soldier!" Thomas reacted, looking at Roman's costume excitedly. 

"You bet I am! But can I just mention the fact that Remus has been PLAYING CHRISTMAS MUSIC ON BLAST FOR THE LAST 24 HOURS!" Roman shouted. 

"Wait, really? I imagined Remus as the kind of person that would appreciate Halloween." Thomas replied. 

"Oh, he does." Virgil corrected. 

"Really? Then...wh-" 

HE'S DOING IT JUST TO ANNOY ME!!" Roman explained with a loud voice, interrupting Thomas. 

"a-...oh." Thomas stopped, ending his sentence there. 

"Yup...It's not the first time..." Virgil added, sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

"Hi Virgil!" Patton cheered, rising up in his costume. 

"Hi Pat-Wait...You're-" 

"Oh ya! I was gonna tell you! Me and Patton are collaborating for Halloween! I'm Jack Skellington, and..." Virgil said, signalling for Patton to finish his sentence. 

"I'm Skellington's ghost dog! Zero!" Patton finished, showing off his costume before giving Virgil a tackle hug. 

"Careful there, Pat!" Virgil warned, holding onto the happy Dad dressed in white. 

"Woof!" Patton replied, before putting an open candy cane in his mouth. 

"Aww! That's ADORABLE!" Thomas squealed, clapping his hands excitedly. 

"I LOVE IT!" Roman declared excitedly. 

"WHO'S READY FOR THE FINALE OF SPOOKY MONTH!" Remus shouted, appearing out of nowhere, holding a skull speaker. He clicked a button on his phone, and Mariah Carey's 'All I want for Christmas is You' started playing from the speaker. 

Everyone groaned. "REMUS! I SWEAR TO GOD!" Roman shouted, tackling his twin brother to the ground. "TURN IT OFF!" Roman yelled. 

"Aw come on, Roman! This is a classic!" Remus replied, shrugging his shoulders as he changed the song. The song switched to Andy William's 'It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year'. 

"NOOOO!" Roman shouted, attempting to grab Remus's phone. After failing a few times, Roman decided to grab the speaker and pause it. 

"Well, it was worth a shot..." Remus said, smirking and clicking a button on his phone. The song started playing once again, in spite it being paused. 

Roman growled, and paused the speaker. 

Remus clicked play on his phone again. 

Roman glared at his obnoxious brother, and clicked the pause button again. 

Remus rolled his eyes and pressed the play button once again. 

"Stop it." Roman ordered through his gritting teeth, as he paused the song on the speaker. 

"No." Remus replied confidently, unpausing the song from his phone. 

"Please?" Romans asked, pausing it. 

"Nah." Remus replied, unpausing it. 

"Fine." Roman decided, before turning off the speaker altogether. 

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "I don't need the speaker anyway." Remus said, before un-pausing the song on his phone and turning it up all the way. Roman's fists had started shaking with rage. He finally grabbed Remus's phone and threw it against the wall. 

"Ugh...You're no fun!" Remus sighed, snatching his speaker back and grabbing his phone. Instead of turning on his speaker and continuing to be annoying, Remus decided to turn on the remixed 'Spooky Scary Skeletons' by The Living Tombstone. 

"Yes!" Roman cheered, getting off his brother and pumping his fists in the air to the beat of the song. 

"Finally! Some good f***ing songs!" Virgil proclaimed in a British accent, impersonating Gordon Ramsay. 

Roman left the song on so the sides could enjoy the song for a bit, and eventually turned it off. 

"Alright. Now Remus, do you have a costume?" Thomas asked. 

"Of course!" Remus said, changing into his costume in a snap. He had a black long sleeved shirt, a black pair of leggings, and an empty cereal box of Creepy Cocoa Rice Krispies overtop. A few butter knives were stabbed into the cereal box, and fake blood was placed onto the 'knife wounds'. It was fairly obvious what Remus was dressed up as. 

"Oh my god..." 

"Oooh! 'cereal' 'killer!' I get it! Nice pun! A little dark, not gonna lie, but I like it!" Patton reacted. 

"Why thank you! I got inspired by Roman's costume pun, and thought to make one of my own!" Remus replied. 

"More like you copied my idea and used google to get an idea." Roman commented. 

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Remus said, leaving Roman's accusation left unanswered.

"Hey, where's Logan? Does anyone know what Logan is dressing up as?" Patton asked. 

"Perhaps I can." Logan replied, wearing his costume. He had a long shirt that had the 1989 google page printed onto it, a narrow dry erase board in his hands (representing the search bar) with the words 'What is Google' written inside, a headband with pop up letters reading the original Google in its bold, colorful font and a pair of black pants to hide his legs for the costume. 

"Oh my god! The original Google page? That's so cool!" Thomas said excitedly. 

"That's correct. I wanted to highlight how the Stanford University launched the Google website in 1998, 9 years after we were born. This is what it looked like when it first came out." Logan explained. 

"That is so true! And I think we have one more character costume that needs to be revealed. Deceit!" Thomas called before looking towards Patton's corner of the room. 

Nothing happened. "...What?" Patton asked. 

"Uh..." Thomas muttered, looking towards Logan's corner of the room next. No one had appeared. "Where's Deceit?" Thomas asked. 

"I'm afraid I have no clue." Logan replied. 

"I don't know, kiddo." Patton replied as well. 

"He doesn't come when you order him to?" Remus asked. 

"Nope. He normally appears, dressed up as one of the sides. Maybe that's his Halloween costume this year..." Thomas explained. 

"That...would be something Deceit would do." Logan decided. 

"Hmm...Patton, you've been acting fairly normal." Thomas stated, looking at Patton. 

"And if it were Patton, I would've sensed something was wrong a mile away." Virgil added. 

"Okay. Logan, what's your catchphrase?" Thomas asked. 

"FALSEHOOD!" Logan shouted, pointing to Thomas. 

"Okay, You're normal. Deceit got that wrong the last time." Thomas decided. 

"Rest in peace my ears." Virgil said, cleaning the inside of his left ear with his finger. 

"Apologies." Logan said, showing a bit of guilt on his face. Virgil gave a little 'I forgive you' smile. 

"Virgil, you seem fine as well. Either Deceit isn't here at all, or he's getting really good at this all of a sudden." Thomas explained. 

"Wait a minute!" Remus said behind him. Thomas turned around, to face him and Roman. 

"I'm gonna be right back." Remus he said, before sinking down. Roman watched his brother sink down, before looking towards Thomas with a confused expression on his face. 

A few minutes later, Remus had reappeared beside Roman, with a man in a green and black costume. 

"I found him! He was rummaging around in the Harry Potter merchandise closet." Remus said, lifting Deceit up higher with his hand. 

"Oh! You're...a slytherin?" Thomas asked. 

"No." Deceit replied. 

"Okay..." Thomas muttered, looking the half snake figure up and down. As he looked at Deceit's arms, he noticed a thick yarn or string clinging to his arm. 

"I'm a I'm a half snake slytherin, with a snake companion." Deceit explained, showing off the thing wrapped around his yarn. 

"Ooooh...so that's not a think piece of yarn...It's a snake." Thomas thought aloud. 

"It appears to be a Thamnophis sauritus sauritus, or 'ribbon snake' for short." Logan explained. 

"Don't touch it unless it touches you. If it does, be kind to it as it's poisonous." Deceit warned calmly as the snake moved around on his arm. 

Thomas visibly tensed at the moving venomous spider and tried to walk away from it as quick as possible. Suddenly, the snake lifted its head up, and scanned Thomas slowly. Thomas could feel his forehead starting to sweat. Before he could stop it, the snake wandered itself over to Thomas's arm. 

"oooookay. okayokayokay. Is it...is it gonna bite me?" Thomas asked as calm as humanly possible in a nerve-wracking situation like this. 

"It won't if you don't attack first." Deceit answered. 

Thomas gulped. "That doesn't answer my question." Thomas stated in a shaky voice. Deceit let out a deep evil laugh as he watched the anxious person hold his tamed snake. Deceit watched as the snake slithered along Thomas's arm, and exploring all that it could of this new creature he was on. Thomas was using every ounce of strength in his body, to stop himself from flailing his arms around instinctively and accidentally injuring the pet snake. If he were to do that, he would never be trusted with such an animal again. 

Finally, after what felt like forever, Deceit took back his snake and let it coil around his arm. "Thank you for holding my snake. Although I feel guilty for having to take the snake from you so soon. You seemed to be enjoying Bruce's attention" Deceit said, petting his darling snake on the head. 

"Uh...nope! Nuh-uh! I didn't enjoy that one bit! Also, you named him Bruce?!" Thomas said, freaking out. 

Deceit gasped, covering the snake's eyes. "I'm sorry Bruce. It appears we have an uncivilized beast on our hands." Deceit accused. 

"I believe he named Bruce after Bruce Lee, the martial arts master from Hong Kong." Logan explained. 

"Oh, so we DO have a civilized human on our hands. Well thank god for that." Deceit reacted. 

"Okay, we get it. You look like a snake, you act like a snake, you have a snake pet and you belong in the slytherin house." Virgil said, summing everything up fairly quickly. 

"Hmm...yes. The floor is made out of floor." Deceit muttered, fixing his gloves with the hand below his snake-covered arm. 

Roman guffawed at the sudden joke. 

"Anyway, I shall be on my way. I'm not done finding all the Harry Potter Slytherin merchandise I was looking for. Till next time." Deceit said, sinking down. 

Not even a second later, Deceit appears once again. "By the way..." Deceit started. "Bruce is not venomous. I would never put someone through danger like that. What kind of person would I be if I did that?" Deceit explained. 

"A evil snake." Virgil replied in the most monotone voice imaginable. 

"...Touché." Deceit concluded before sinking down one final time. 

"Finally he's gone. Why did I summon him again?" Thomas asked. 

"Because you wanted to see his Halloween costume." Logan reminded. 

Thomas pointed at his logical side. "right...right. And what a joy that was." Thomas said. 

"Yup..." Logan said, nodding his head. 

"Alright. Anyway, I loved everyone's costume ideas! Very creative, and kinda spooky! " Thomas complimented. 

"Why thank you, Thomas." Logan replied. 

"Aww! Thanks! While a bit stereotypical and a little inaccurate, this costume does bring out the best in me." Roman said with confidence, lifting up a mirror and fixing his glorious hair. 

Out of nowhere, Roman felt a jolt coming from behind him. Turning around to see what happened, he couldn't help but notice the blood dripping off of a sword...that was halfway through his back...

"Get 'stabbed in the back' bro!" Remus said with a shit-eating grin on his face before sinking out. 

"REMUS, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Roman shouted. The only answer all of them got, was an evil maniacal laugh and a sigh from Roman. "Well...I should've seen that coming. He's done it since we were little, and he clearly hasn't changed one bit." Roman commented. 

"Wait, that doesn't bother you?" Virgil asked. 

"It used to, but I just got numb to it." Roman replied. 

"What I meant is, does it hurt?" Virgil clarified. 

"Nope. Luckily, this doesn't hurt me. Nothing can physically hurt me. I'm Thomas's creativity. It's gonna take more than this to bring me down." Roman explained to Virgil, pointing at the sword wound in his back.

"Alright. Good to know. Hey Patton?" Virgil called, looking towards his fatherly companion. 

Patton returned the eye contact.

"Would you like to watch a Halloween movie with me?" Virgil asked. Patton lit up and started clapping his hands. 

"YES! The Nightmare before Christmas?" Patton asked excitedly. 

Virgil smiled. "Sure! Let's watch that." He replied. Patton started jumping up and down and squealing from pure excitement. 

"Mind if I join?" Roman asked. 

"NO! JOIN US!" Patton begged happily, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the TV. Virgil chuckled and walked at his own pace to the same destination. 

"I'm gonna go watch The Shining. It has really good cinematography, and it's a horror movie with really cool visual effects." Logan explained. 

"Oooh! Could I watch it with you? I love that movie!" Remus asked. 

Logan raised his eyebrows. Is he really asking to watch a horror movie with him? The last time they spoke, Logan got a star dart in the face, his top front teeth knocked out and threatened by the evil man. But...he's Roman's brother, and Patton would call him rude for saying no...

"Okay. You can join me if you want. Would you like some popcorn?" Logan asked. 

Virgil gasped. "YES PLEASE! With LOTS of dill pickle seasoning on it please!" Remus replied. 

"I think I'm gonna let you do the seasoning." Logan said, conjuring up a dill pickle seasoning bottle and throwing it to him. 

"Uh...OKAY! YAY!" Remus celebrated, shaking the seasoning bottle and sinking down happily. 

"Welp, hopefully I didn't make a big mistake by doing this." Logan stated, fixing his glasses before sinking down himself. 

"Okay. And since everyone is busy celebrating Halloween, I will go out and get some Halloween candy for tonight." Thomas explained to the reader. 

Logan suddenly appeared again. "You haven't done that yet?" Logan asked, slightly annoyed. 

"Nope. Halloween day is when the sweets are the most cheap!" Thomas defended. 

Logan sighed. "Just...don't overdo it..." Logan warned before sinking back down. 

"Got it." Thomas yelled to the disappearing side. 

"Alright. I hope you all have a spooky, scary Halloween! May your trick or treat-filled dreams come true!" Thomas said happily. 

Out of literally nowhere: 

"It's the most wonderful tiiiiiime of the yeeeeeeaarrr!" He heard behind him. 

"REMUS!" Thomas shouted. 

"Alright, fine!" Remus said, rolling his eyes and changing the song. 

"Spooky Scary Skeletons, send shivers down your spine. Shrieking souls will shock your soul, seal your doom tonight." The speaker played. 

"Spooky scary skeletons, speak with such a screech. You'll shake and shudder in surprise when you hear these zombies shriek." Thomas sang, before muffling his singing with mouthfuls of candy.


End file.
